


miss missing you

by khfan12



Series: more than words [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, angst tones i guess?, it ends up pretty fluffy tbh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfan12/pseuds/khfan12
Summary: sometimes a new start is all you need to get yourself back on track.other times, maybe it's seeing someone from your past that you didn't know you needed to see again in order to move on.





	miss missing you

_Now you're gone_  
_But I'll be okay_  
_Your hot whiskey eyes_  
_Have fanned the flames_  
_Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight_  
_Let the fire breathe me back to life_

* * *

Her throat dried as she stared at the person in front of her and her fiance; her lip trembling slightly. Her hand lightly gripped Sebastian's, making him look at Lucy in concern. The man in front of them smiled when he saw them; a chuckle slipping out. "It's been a while, y'know. You could have at least written."

She almost felt like she was in a slight trance; her breathing slow as she remembered to breathe. Her body felt like lead; unable to move. She tried to think, tried to speak; but no words came, despite her attempts to do so.

"Lucy?"

Sebastian's voice snapped her out of her slight trance and she looked at him. He had a look on his face that she could decipher as worry for her and concern over the person in front of him. She suddenly felt like she was able to breathe; her mouth felt like it was no longer dry. All thanks to the boy that she was currently holding hands with. She smiled faintly at him.

_"I'm okay"_

The man in front of them clicked his tongue; a smile still on his face. Lucy looked up at him, plastering a smile on her face. Sebastian watched her in concern, gently squeezing her hand. 

_"I'm right here"_

"Peter, it's...it's good to see you again." Lucy spoke; her voice steady. If Sebastian didn't know her as well as he felt he did, he wouldn't have known that she just had a silent mental freak out. Lucy squeezed his hand back; her way of saying that she was glad he was there. 

Peter let out a hum. "I heard through the grape vine that you moved to Stardew Valley! How's that been going for you? Oh! I also heard that you got engaged too! Is this the one who managed to rope you into that?" 

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy opened her mouth and let out a loud chuckle. "It's been going good! Grandpa's farm is looking better than ever. And, well...yes, this is my fiance, Sebastian." 

She looked at him, smiling. Peter eyed him up and down; a hum slipping through before he smiled. He reached up, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Well heck, you actually did it, you mad woman you. I gotta say, I'm honestly really happy for you. Wow, Angel's gonna be upset when I tell her I ran into you, she's been thinking about you a lot lately. But, uh; it's nice to meet you Sebastian. I'm Peter; I've known this one since we were kids."

Peter held his hand out towards Sebastian, a warm smile on his face. Sebastian's eyes flickered between Lucy and Peter; before he reached up with his unoccupied hand and returned the handshake. "...pleasure."

"Not much of a talker, is he?" he asked, looking at Lucy. He smiled. "I know that it's been a while but...I'm honestly really happy for you, Luce. You've really seemed to find your way and just...that's really great, y'know? I'm sorry that...that the fight happened last time I saw you. I know...I know I fucked up. You're still...you're still my best friend, I wanted you to know that."

Lucy let out a breath, chuckling softly as her thumb gently rubbed the back of Sebastian's hand. "It's okay, Pete. I know things happen and it's hard to take words back. But...I've moved on, you've moved on...I'm pretty sure Angel has too. I'm glad you're both happy and...I'm happy too."

She hummed; looking at Sebastian. "I really mean it...things are better for me than they've been in a while. But...thank you. I really appreciate it."

Peter nodded; reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "I...I should probably let you two go. I gotta get back to work. I was on my lunch break. I'll tell Angel I ran into you though...I'll talk to you later?" 

Lucy smiled. "Yeah...that sounds good, Peter."

* * *

_Baby, you were my picket fence_  
_I miss missing you now and then_

* * *

Sebastian looked at Lucy as she washed dishes, watching her shoulders as she tensed and relaxed; quiet mumbles coming from where she stood in the kitchen. He stood from the couch; walking over to her and placing his hand on her arm. She paused; slowly turning to look at him. He frowned at her, reaching down to remove the plate from her hand and drop it back into the water. "Lucy."

She let out a quiet chuckle; smiling. "I'm...I'm fine Sebastian, really." 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow; reaching around her to pull her hands out of the sink. He reached for the towel on the counter beside them; quietly drying her hands off, placing the towel on the counter when he finished. Lucy stared at the towel; avoiding eye-contact. "You're not fine."

Lucy closed her eyes. "I...I am, really. I think...I think seeing Peter today gave me...gave me some closure, y'know? Y-Yeah, it was kinda jarring at first to see him, but...I think we've both come a long way since...since the fight a few years ago."

Sebastian pulled Lucy into a hug; feeling her slightly tense up. After a moment, her hands slid around him. Her slightly larger frame still fit perfectly against his; despite him being a little taller than her. A chuckle slipped through her form as she smiled against his chest. He pulled away slightly, looking at her. "What?"

Lucy smiled; a dimple showing. "It was kinda cute seeing you get so concerned over me today though." she giggled; moving to bury her face into his chest. "I'm so glad to have you, Sebastian...I love you."

Sebastian smiled softly at Lucy; leaning to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"...I love you too, Lucy."

**Author's Note:**

> this lil ficlet was heavily inspired by "miss missing you" by fall out boy!
> 
> however, some of the relations mentioned in this one-shot will indeed be expanded upon in a little mini-series coming up, so this DEFINITELY isn't the end for Lucy and Sebastian! I have plenty more in store for these two, and I hope you guys are too!
> 
> thanks so much for the hits & kudos on the first drabble in this little series; i look forward to writing more for these two in the future, as well as more little Stardew fics! 
> 
> I hope you guys have a good day / night wherever you are and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
